


Scales

by PaleRose



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Chords, Fluff, M/M, Music Theory??, Talking, cute stuff, guitar playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: “Uenoyama, What’s your favorite scale?” Honey colored eyes glimmer with curiosity. It’s an odd question, but then again Mafuyu seems to be full of those. Ever since he mastered the finger pattern for playing most major scales, it’s all he can talk about. “I think they’re pretty neat. Despite having the same pattern, each scale makes me feel something different.”(TL;DR- Uenoyama and Mafuyu talk about musical scales and Uenoyama gets choked up in Mafuyu's bEAUTY.)
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu & Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Scales

“Uenoyama, What’s your favorite scale?” Honey colored eyes glimmer with curiosity. It’s an odd question, but then again Mafuyu seems to be full of those. Ever since he mastered the finger pattern for playing most major scales, it’s all he can talk about.  “I think they’re pretty neat. Despite having the same pattern, each scale makes me feel something different,” he said, far too wistful for Uenoyama’s heart to handle, a couple of days ago when Haruki commented on how Mafuyu’s technique improved since his scales obsession began. 

Uenoyama scratches the back of his head and rests his guitar on his lap. “Uh, I haven’t really thought about which one is my favorite.” Truth be told, he doesn’t think too much about scales. Sure, scales and their modes are building blocks of music and composing songs would be impossible without them, but their main purpose in performance is just warm-ups. And Uenoyama certainly doesn’t consider scales to be his favorite warm-up.

Strawberry blonde eyebrows raise. “Really? I thought for sure you’d say D flat major.” Mafuyu tucks the longest part of his curly bangs behind his ear, closes his eyes, and begins to play the scale. A whole note to establish the tonic, then eighth notes flowing effortlessly until he reaches the octave. When he opens his eyes, soft and warm in the light that pours through the high windows of the stairwell, Uenoyama’s stomach twists itself into a knot. How could one boy make something so boring and generic as a scale sound like a masterpiece? 

He picks up his guitar and plays the descending portion of the scale along with Mafuyu, adding little ornamentations and harmonies. Their music rises up to the ceiling of the stairwell and hangs there for a moment. “What makes you say that?” Uenoyama says once the last of the sound waves fade into nothingness. 

Mafuyu shrugs. “Most of the songs that you write are in D flat major, so I assumed it was your favorite scale.” 

“Is that so?” 

“Mhm, it’s a very good key to sing in, so I’m glad you use it in your songs.” 

The coil in Uenoyama’s stomach tightens all the way up to his chest, making it burn with something he can’t quite put his finger on. He quickly diverts his gaze, staring down at his guitar. “It’s no big deal, I just write what sounds good, ya know. I’m not really thinking about what key is good to sing in, but I guess I can keep that in mind for the next song we write,” he rambles on, feeling the temperature rise in his cheeks and hopes Mafuyu doesn’t notice it. He needs to change the subject fast, least he embarass himself anymore than he already has. “What’s your favorite scale?” Uenoyama dares to let himself look at Mafuyu out of the corner of his eyes.

“A major,” Mafuyu immediately responds and plays the scale like rapid fire, moving his fingers faster than Uenoyama knew he was capable of. “It’s a very hopeful key.” 

“Hopeful?” Uenoyama dares to lift his head, thankfully Mafuyu is too engrossed in playing the scale over and over again to notice. 

“Yeah, there’s something about it that makes my heart beat a little faster whenever I hear it. It’s exciting and joyful, yet can be very melancholy and cold when transposed to its relative minor key.” Mafuyu’s improvisation matches his descriptions, playing an agile and spritely melody at first, then switching to something that is akin to a sorrowful ballad when he talks about F sharp minor. Uenoyama can’t help but think of how the simple scale is so much like the boy sitting beside him. Genial and kind while having such immense saddness resting upon his shoulders. Without a word, Ueonoyama joins Mafuyu in a descant that soars above the scale like a nightinggale. They play off of eachother, dancing around the notes until they meet at the tonic in a perfect authentic cadance. There’s no need for converstion or final thoughts after it’s over, they said everything they needed to in the key of A major. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little ditty that I wrote for a zine application. No, I didn't get into the zine.
> 
> [[LINK]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
